


【塞尔达／黄旷】瓦伊迷兹沃伊

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alcohol, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 旷野之息 同人。>>黄昏林克 x 息吹林克。>>称呼方式：黄昏林克-黄昏，旷野林克-林克。>>醉酒。女装。车。>>自设多。人物性格偏差。
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, TP Link/BOTW Link, Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda), Wolf Link/Link, 黄旷, 黄昏林克/旷野林克
Kudos: 56
Collections: 【塞尔达／黄旷】海拉鲁遛狼日记





	【塞尔达／黄旷】瓦伊迷兹沃伊

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Noble Pursuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142286) by [chinese_translator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinese_translator/pseuds/chinese_translator)



> Thanks for the translation and the awesome illustration!

瓦伊迷兹沃伊

黄昏现在有些烦躁。

他已经在格鲁德小镇附近的集市上等了好几个小时，还是没有在人来人往的路口处看到自家后辈的身影。  
身为一匹颇具威胁的野兽，平日里黄昏已经习惯了只身一人呆在城外安静地等待。有些时候他也会在林克强烈的要求下变回人类的姿态跟随对方一起行动，却总因为两人过近的距离而感到一丝说不清的尴尬。不知道是否因为失去记忆的关系，这个世界的勇者总是习惯性地去牵住自己的手。如同缺乏安全感的小孩子下意识做出的可爱行为，身为善解人意的前辈黄昏几乎无法开口去谴责。因为执剑而磨出了一层厚茧的手掌让他感到一股没来由的焦躁，搞不清原因的前代勇者开始频繁地拒绝对方同行的邀请。  
更何况这次是在禁止男性出入的格鲁德小镇。褐发的少年几乎是内心呻吟着目睹海拉鲁的勇者动作娴熟地换上了一套轻飘飘的女性装束。对方掩藏在纱巾后的蓝色眼眸询问地望过来，无所畏惧的光之勇者当即选择了原地化狼，面不改色地避开了对方的目光。

沙漠里的温度很高，黄昏穿着那件金发少年特地从自己的背包里翻找出来的沙漠服饰，默不作声地缩在市场中心池塘旁的树荫下，却还是被炎热的气温逼出了一身薄汗。漂亮的金属挂饰错落在少年健壮的肌肉上面，反射出的阳光配合着赤裸的胸膛上流下的隐约可见的汗水，让这个还是个大男孩的前代勇者散发出浓郁的雄性气息，在格鲁德这个以女性为主的地区，很快就吸引了路过的众多旅人们探试的目光。  
那些赤裸裸的视线让黄昏有些不快，他从身旁的行李里翻出水袋，用一种野兽般的姿势仰头，将水一股脑灌进了自己的口中。清冽的泉水滑过喉咙，因为喝得太急有一部分顺着少年张开的嘴角流了下来。然而这并不能让褐发的勇者内心深处的烦躁感得到任何缓解，眼前浮现出毫无音讯的少年身上那件几乎没有任何遮挡作用的薄纱，黄昏不耐烦地抬起手背，一把抹掉下巴上残留的水珠，用恶狠狠的眼神瞪了回去。  
强壮的格鲁德女性们耸了耸肩，毫无恶意地避开了这块明显不怎么好啃的硬骨头。

……太久了。

黄昏在累积到顶点的焦躁中站起身子，无意识地抿了下唇角。落日之后的沙漠温度开始下降，耐心告竭了的前代勇者草草收拾一下身旁的行李，向着格鲁德小镇的方向迈出了脚步。  
还没等他的第一步落下，要等待的目标就出现在了视野之内。他那不让人省心的后辈穿着那身轻飘飘的女式薄纱，重心不稳地斜靠在一位人高马大的格鲁德女性身上，用一种他从来没在对方身上见过的软绵绵步伐向自己晃了过来。

“前辈～”

仿佛撒娇一般的嗓音让黄昏打了个哆嗦。扶着林克的格鲁德女性听到呼唤转过了身，望着对面一脸担忧向这边跑来的海利亚沃伊，了然地笑出了声。

“那么，你就是这位可爱的小瓦伊嘴里一直念叨着的那位沃伊了……我想我能够理解，为什么她会对你如此着迷了。”  
格鲁德小镇的守卫眨了眨眼睛，在对方的示意下将肩上的人交了过去，  
“别担心，只是一杯瓦伊迷兹沃伊……我没想到海利亚瓦伊的酒量会那么差。”

黄昏忙不迭地接过他那醉到神志不清的后辈。粗糙的手指划过对方紧实的腰腹，趴在身上的少年在他的耳边轻哼出一句模糊的呻吟。褐发的勇者动作明显停顿了一下，随即僵硬地低下头去道谢。

“……多谢。”  
“不会，记得照顾好你的小瓦伊～”  
红发女子的视线在两人身上扫了一圈，像是看穿了什么似的露出一个颇为暧昧的笑容，

“——祝你们有个愉快的夜晚。”

照顾一个醉酒的勇者可算不上是什么“愉快”的事情。

褐发的少年扛着软绵绵的自家后辈，脚步沉稳地走向集市里唯一的旅馆——虽然一路上因为对方不着调的挣扎而变得东倒西歪，两人最后还是有惊无险地到达了目的地。黄昏在旅馆老板娘会意的眼神下忍不住咬了咬牙，一口气多付了二十个卢比，如愿以偿地得到了一个单独的房间。

——不，正直的光之勇者只是单纯地考虑到对方男性的身份不能在这里暴露而已。

黄昏无奈地合上了门，努力去忽略自己心底深处那一抹不曾平息的焦躁。  
被他以一个并不温柔的力道扔去房间床上的人，此刻正像个小孩子一样，眯着眼睛傻乎乎地在床铺上滚来滚去，把柔软的被褥弄得一团糟。作为一位尽职的勇者前辈，黄昏不得不耐着性子俯下身去按住了他那躁动不安的后辈，用仿佛哄孩子一样的语气去安抚对方。

“息吹……别闹。把衣服换了，会感冒的。”

那是他很少会念出口的、只属于他们两个人之间的音节。  
身为被选中的勇者，他和林克有着相同的名字。称呼另一个人自己的姓名总是令人感到奇怪的，海拉鲁失忆后的英杰望着身边的野兽在黄昏灿烂的余晖中展露出人类的形态，情不自禁地念出了属于这个时刻的发音——那是属于光之勇者的生命中，最为重要的字眼。前代的勇者露出一个温柔的微笑，轻轻回敬了对方一句旷野上的风。  
金发的少年安静地垂下眼睛。眼前的这个孩子，是一声跨越了百年的，在广阔无垠的海拉鲁大地上响起的、寂寞又轻柔的叹息。

被少见地叫到了名字的人突兀地停下了在床上打滚的幼稚举动。林克睁着一双湛蓝色的眼睛，直愣愣地望向压在他身前的人。距离有点近，他能清楚地闻到对方身上早已干涸的汗水的味道，还有沙漠里阳光炙热的气息。金发少年的视线落在对方精壮的胸膛，格鲁德的男性服饰只在那上面挂了一条可有可无的饰带。他突然觉得自己有点渴，遵循着晕乎乎的大脑向着面前的人伸出手去。

“前辈的肌肉，手感真好啊……”

……你又不是第一次摸。  
虽然大部分时间都是在变成狼的状态下被揉肚子就是了。黄昏无奈地叹了口气，决定不跟喝醉的小鬼一般见识。粗糙不平的手指蹭得他有点痒，前代的勇者无可奈何地伸出另一只手去阻止自家后辈越来越过分的举动，却冷不丁地被对方一把勾住脖子拉了下来。

那是一个隔着纱质布料的吻。少年软乎乎的唇瓣在他嘴角旁来回摩擦，黄昏被突如其来的触感震得整个人停滞在原地。就这么磨蹭了一会儿，醉酒的人像是不满对方的反应，举起手来动作利落地扯下了脸上碍事的面纱。清秀的脸庞近在咫尺，配合着身上因为滚动而凌乱的女性服饰，透出一种雌雄莫辨的美丽。黄昏紧张地咽了口唾液，颤动的喉头在对方眼里像是一只会移动的猎物，林克眯起眼睛，一口啃了上去。  
可以化身为兽的人发出一声模糊的叫喊。自己的后辈当真是丝毫没有留情，用尽全力咬了下来。黄昏疼得嘶了口气，力道不善地将对方拎离了自己身子。被推开的人回味般地磨了磨牙，然后在自家前辈皱着眉头张开口的瞬间用自己的嘴唇堵了上去。  
少年湿滑的舌头挤入口腔，带着不依不饶的莽撞。但技术实在太差劲了，黄昏被吻了一会儿，实在受不了对方不着章法的胡乱吸咬。这位正直的勇者前辈闭上眼睛，无奈地从鼻子里喷出一阵长长的鼻息，随即反客为主地将趁着酒劲乱来的人压在身下，耐着性子一点一点教导对方什么才是真正的亲吻。  
变成人类后依旧灵活无比的舌尖不容拒绝地扫过上颚，林克迷迷糊糊地发出一声满足的叹息。酥麻的快感像电流一样将他包裹起来，野性未脱的小兽遵循着本能将自己的舌头缠了上去。对于来自前辈的教导他一向学得很快，贪婪的吮吸声在寂静的房间内撩出暧昧的涟漪。

——简直就像一个得到了喜欢的玩具后，就绝不肯放手的小孩子。

直至被吻到差点窒息，黄昏才堪堪放开了身下的人。海利亚人特有的尖耳朵红得发亮，拉出的丝线啪的一声断在嘴角。贪得无厌的勇者伸出舌头来舔了舔，又情不自禁地想要凑上去。  
可惜他刚靠近到一半，就被对方用手掌按住了脑袋。

“别胡闹了，快睡。”

……合着前辈把这当作了一个给予后辈的晚安吻了吗？

林克有点生气。金发的勇者并没有外表看起来那样醉得那么厉害，被酒精和快感沾染成深蓝色的眼瞳不善地眯起，又睁开，里面映照出褐发的前辈混合着隐忍和尴尬、红到一塌糊涂的脸。  
海拉鲁的少年英杰望着那双折射出欲望的眸子忍不住扬起了嘴角。黄昏看着眼前的人像准备好了一个恶作剧的小孩子那样绽放出狡黠的微笑，向上扬起头来，散开的金色发丝在女性的薄纱上划过一道弧。

“黄昏……讨厌我吗？”

直直凝望过来的瞳孔三分醉意七分清明。前代的勇者被这个不加任何敬称的音节轰得头脑一片空白，等回过神来，发现自己已经顺着不大的力道被扯去了对方身上。

“讨厌我也没关系的……”  
少年自语般的呢喃里却透出一股浓浓的祈求味道，带着醉酒后软绵绵的颤音。  
“讨厌也没关系。就算我忘记了前辈，就算我被前辈所遗忘也好……请不要留下我一个人……”

褐发的人没了脾气，将下巴搁在了对方肩头，混合着欲望的吐息喷在林克的耳根，语气里满溢着无奈。

“——我会陪着你。”

绝望的独孤感像是毒一样将跨越了世界的两位勇者囚禁在了一起，黄昏却觉得自己心甘情愿甘之如饴。已经离不开了。从对方第一次眯着眼睛试探性地握住双手叫他前辈开始，从他趁着对方熟睡后轻轻碰触的唇瓣开始，他就注定了再也无法挣脱开这个名为爱的牢笼。  
然而他还太年轻了，不知道该如何去表达这份带着陌生的情感。黄昏努力将它变成能够感觉到的陪伴，陪着胡闹的纵容，失落时的安抚，还有成千上万个两人在夜晚依偎在一起看到的星星。他以为这样就好了，直到金发的少年在他的梦中神情旖旎地喘息哭泣——正直的勇者终于意识到，自己已经彻底无法回头。

“哈……嗯、前……前辈……”

金发的少年向上挺起身子，按着对方手背的力度紧了紧。两人的性器贴在一起，被年长点的那个握在了手里，正随着对方喘息的节奏缓缓摩擦。黄昏吻着他那对情事无比青涩的后辈，突然觉得自己作为一位前辈，还有很多东西没有教给过对方。两个人顶端分泌的液体顺着坚硬的柱身流了下来，黏腻湿濡的水声让林克滚烫的耳尖情不自禁地颤动了一下。  
然后他就被咬了。能够化兽的勇者毫不犹豫地张开嘴将眼前代表海利亚女神恩宠的尖耳朵含入了自己口中。尖牙啃咬着脆弱的耳骨，之前被啃了一口脖子的人如愿以偿地听到对方挣扎着被快感逼出一连串呜咽的气音，心安理得地享受起自己这份小小的报复。  
没有什么经验的少年高潮得很快，林克在接踵而至的刺激下小声抽泣着射在了他前辈的手中。黏糊糊的白色体液飞溅得到处都是，将两个人本就因汗水湿成一团的纱质服饰沾染得乱七八糟。金发的英杰沉浸在快感的余韵里，朦胧着一双眼睛默许了褐发的勇者动作一点都不温柔地将此刻显得无比碍事的衣装撕扯开。再次被对方按在身下吻上来的时候，林克才后知后觉地意识到刚刚只有自己一个射了的事实。

“唔嗯、不……前……！啊，黄……黄昏……嗯、”

资历尚浅的勇者努力在汹涌的亲吻中喘息着发出断续的声响，情急之下甚至还抬起腿来踢了对方一脚。维持着人类外貌、此时行为更像只狼的人停下了在后辈身下划着圈的手指，却继续用尖利的犬齿叼着对方的唇瓣没有松口——他在等嘴下的猎物说出自己的请求。林克在因醉意而变得更加大胆的本能驱使下，配合着对方的动作缓缓张开了双腿，腰部为了渴求更多的快感而向上抬了起来。

“黄昏也、啊……一起变得、嗯，舒服……”  
“…………哈啊、”

前代的勇者重重地长出口气，他突然觉得自己的这位后辈天才般触类旁通的能力不仅表现在如何成为一位优秀的勇者上面，在其他方面也颇有天赋——包括在如何激起他的欲望这个问题上。黄昏有时会怀疑对方压根就不知道自己在说些什么，对接下来要发生的事估计也一无所知。本着作为前辈最后的良知——虽然这种东西在他决定对自家后辈出手的瞬间大概就不复存在了——黄昏吻了吻对方的额角，手指抚落被潮湿的情欲黏连在脸颊上的金发，像是要再确认一遍似的开口，

“确定吗？……中途不会停下来的。”

像是安抚孩童的声线里却透出隐忍的欲念。林克突然就笑了起来，他抬起膝盖暗示般地顶了下对方从刚才开始就炙热的挺立——那上面还残留着自己刚刚射出的液体。金发的醉鬼伸出自己的手，用清醒无比的目光引领着对方的指尖探入了自己下身的甬道。

装醉可真是一个不可多得的好借口。

褐发的前代勇者想他一定是被对方口中遗留下来的酒精染醉了，大脑因耳边响起的煽情呻吟而晕晕乎乎一片空白。黄昏从未想过自己这位看起来不善言辞清冷淡漠的后辈居然能够发出这样的声音——就算是在他那些不可告人的糜烂梦境中，他也未曾听闻过如此淫腻的音节。少年青涩的嗓音因快感和情欲而不可抑制地颤动，黄昏低下头去吻着对方高仰的脖颈，有一种自己变回了野兽的错觉。诱人的猎物在他身下尖叫，而他正毫不留情地用利刃去穿透对方。  
手指抽离的时候未曾经历过的少年英杰控制不住地射了第二次。林克将整个人都埋在了对方的身体上面无声叫喊，被挤入的疼痛混合着按压到敏感点的剧烈刺激轰隆隆闯入混沌不堪的脑海，肢解出支离破碎的情感碎片。憧憬、喜欢，和爱。那是他在这片海拉鲁大地上邂逅的光，是永不褪色的昏黄，是郑重承诺过的陪伴。  
黄昏耐心地等待着身下的少年不停痉挛的身子逐渐缓和下来。作为一名捕猎者，他最不缺的就是忍耐力。等到金发的后辈终于恍恍惚惚地找回了自己的神志，褐发的野兽才在对方不甘心地将自己拉拽过来的动作下，一口气插了进去。

“……——！！”

年轻的勇者被汹涌的快感贯穿，顷刻间沿着脊髓一路冲击到大脑。林克发出一阵不成句的尖声哭泣，随即被猛烈的撞击打散成了破碎的呻吟。太快了。他试图抬起双腿去阻止身上的人激烈过头的动作，却因为巨大的脱力感最终只是勉勉强强勾住了对方爆发着惊人力度的腰。木质的床和地板不停摩擦发出规律的噪音，海拉鲁的英杰难得感到羞耻般地将脑袋埋进了散落在一旁的枕头里。  
然后他便感到被人再次咬住了耳朵。  
突然消去的视线让林克的其他感官变得更加敏锐。有粗重的喘息喷在耳边，张扬的雄性气息将他围了个彻底。黄昏好笑地看着身下的金发少年像个小孩子一样胡乱地挣扎起来，想要逃离席卷而来的欲望漩涡。他好心地移开了那个对方怎么也拽不开的枕头，对着那双沉浸在高潮中的深蓝吻了下去。

等到以体力为傲的前代勇者终于结束了自己的剧烈运动射在了自家后辈体内的时候，林克已经彻底喊哑了嗓子。连续高潮了太多次的人在对方毫不停歇的攻势下，只能哆哆嗦嗦地流出一点清亮的液体。金发的小兽从鼻腔里断断续续地喷出几声别扭的哼音，嗡嗡作响的脑袋让他后知后觉地感受到了酒精所带来的倦意。林克二话不说一把捞过了贴在身旁的另一个温度，无视对方的抗议将脑袋埋进了沾染着汗湿的怀里，迅速坠入了无梦的沉眠。  
被像八爪鱼一样的自家后辈缠了个严实的前代勇者叹了口气，尝试挣扎无果后只得无奈地扯过身旁的棉被，动作轻柔地盖在了两人身上。

……希望明天早上醒来别感冒了才好。

第二天，被后辈从被窝里挖起来，望着对方一脸不满地向自己一个一个展示身上青紫痕迹的黄昏，在铺天盖地的抱怨声中毫不犹豫地变成了一只狼，并将自己埋进了床下的角落。

END


End file.
